


Under the Moonlight

by Violet7



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet7/pseuds/Violet7
Summary: Angel and Alastor are going to have their first date today In honor of Radiodust week day 7: happily ever after.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Under the Moonlight

Everything was planned out perfectly to have the nice dinner. Angel was in the hotel kitchen cooking up Alastor's most cherished jambalaya recipe to surprise him. Angel wanted tonight to be very special for him and Alastor, It's only been a few months since Alastor first came to the hotel. It was a bit rocky at the start but they both came to actually know about each other to the point no one expected the unlikely duo to hook up. He wanted nothing but the best night for them on their first date.

As he finished cooking, he packed up the food and drinks in a basket and made his way to Alastor's room.

"Hey Al, you home?" Angel waited a few minutes but no answer. That was weird knowing that Alastor was a punctual demon and always home around this time. Angel was contemplating what was going on until..

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait dear" Angel jumped a bit as Alastor was standing right behind him.

"Are ya trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"What great way to start this evening" Alastor laughed. Angel rolled his eyes, he's used to Alastor's sick sense of humor.

"Yeah so are we gonna get started or not, I didn't spend the whole day getting prepared for nothing". Angel was wearing in a nice sparkly light pink dress and boots. "So how do I look?"

Alastor taking in the beautiful view of his beau. He took Angel's hand and planted a small kiss "My dear, not even hell can burn away your beauty." He said in a sweet sultry voice. Angel slightly trembled ,damn Alastor knew how to get him going and melt when he talked like that.

"So how about we continue this in your room?” Angel fixed his composure.

"No"

"No?"

"We will not be dining in my room tonight.”

"Then where?, we can't eat in my room its been a pigsty since this morning" Angel pondered a bit wondering where Alastor was taking him.

"Oh no my dear, just like you, I too have been very busy and I have prepared a spectacular surprise just for you." Alastor then snap his fingers and a blindfold appeared over Angel's eyes.

“Aww Al, I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, kinky~ ”. Angel said in his usual flirty tone.

"No I'm not" Angel could hear the dead-panned tone.

"Now just hold my hand and don't let go until I say so." They held hands as Alastor used his microphone to release a burst magic with green aura surrounding them. It took a while but Angel still held Alastor's hand as he felt the magic die down.

"We're here dear" Angel felt Alastor let go of his hand and took off the blindfold. Angel slowly opened his eyes and looked around to take in what he was witnessing. The sky. The night sky as beautiful as he remembered it.Stars shined as brightly.

"my, you look lovely sha"

That wasn't a voice Angel could recognize. In the direction of the voice was tall man, not too thin as some muscle showed through his sleeves. He wore a dark red vest with matching pants and shiny black shoes. Nice caramel skin fitting with his brown hair. This man wore glasses but anyone could spot his black eyes shinning with a tint of red in them. It didn't take long for Angel to realize who the man was, especially with that bright wide smile.

"Al? Is that you?!" Angel still shocked at what he was looking at, taking in the fact that the man was Alastor and he was in fact alive.

"Why yes my dear! A special spell I conjured up to not only bring us back but to also make us human once more". Angel, still in shocked looked around at where they were. A green grassy plain with the noise of crickets and any other animals. The scene was amazing like a portrait from a muesum.

"No way.. this is so unreal, we're back?"

"Oh it is very real my dear, look" from hearing a snap, a tall mirror appeared in front of Angel. It suddenly clicked with Angel as he looked down to see himself. He didn't have his extra arms just two. He was still wearing his dress and boots but he wasn't fuzzy anymore, he had white soft skin with his bleach blonde hair done. He saw his face, no extra eyes. Just two blue eyes with light freckles on his face.

"Wow" Angel looked at himself, astonished about how this came to be.

"Yes quite lovely indeed" Alastor observing his partner, taking in Angel's beauty. No doubt he knew just as his demon form was, Angel's human form was certainly something to behold.

"So shall we get starting then. I must say that this spell won't last too long for I had to use a good majority of my power to get us here, but it should be enough for a good portion of the night."

"Alastor.. You planned all of this for me, I mean... fuck I don't know what to say" tears almost threatening to come down his face until a hand lifted his chin to make to contact with the dark eyes.

"Just say you'll stay with me cher" there it was again, that accent that was driving angel crazy. Whether that's Alastor real voice or not, it sounded so genuine..

"Let's... uh set up everything right now" Angel was blushing like crazy, still shocked at the fact Alastor managed to get them back to the land of the living, goes to show just how powerful Alastor really was, As soon as he got over it, Angel spread the blanket over the grass and took out the food while Alastor set the plates and cups.

"Now then hold on to your nose, cuz I think I outdone myself" Angel opened the container with the Jambalaya and Alastor got a whiff off the smell. "You made Jambalaya?, my dear It looks wonderful."

Angel smiled, feeling confident in his cooking, "Don't thank me just yet, eat it" Angel placed a some of it on Alastor plate. "I need to know if I did a good job by hell's best jambalaya expert."

Alastor laughed as he grabbed the plate back "I'm in no place an expert of the sort,if anything mother takes that category, She makes the best home-cooked meals." Alastor take a bite and smiled even wider. "Why Angel this is amazing, its almost like mother made it".

"I'm glad you like it, now let's dig in!"

As they finished eat up, Angel looked up at the Moon, it's luminary presence was calming to say the least. Angel started remembering things that has happened when he alive. Good memories and most bad.

Alastor cleaning up until noticing Angel was looking at the moon. "beautiful isn't it?"

Brought out of his thoughts, Angel turned to Alastor next to him, "Yeah.. Al can I ask you something?" Alastor slowly nodded, wondering what was on Angel's mind.

“Al did you ever had someone you really care about, who you were really close to..Other than your mom I mean"

"No not really, yes I had friends around but I wasn't too close with them. They usually come and go. Honestly, the only other person whose come closer than my mother is you."

"Ya really never had someone you'd wanna be with, like a little sweetheart cuz Al l'll be frank you're a hot piece of ass.”

Alastor rolled his eyes "while that may be true, I wasn't interested in those types of relationships. If anything, I always used my 'charm' to lure my victims. I thought nothing of love or anything to do with it but mother was always the exception. She was always there for me and I her, my father left us when I was still an infant so I didn't know him well, it was just the both of us."

Angel watched and listened closely as this was the first time he was getting more than a glimpse of Alastor's past life. He knew about Alastor's life as a radio host by day and killer escapades by night, but he never knew him on any personal level so this was a real eye opener. Angel noticed suddenly Alastor had a small faint smile and eyes were getting watery.

"Al You don't have to tell me right away if you don't want to..."

"No no, it's fine" With a hand wave, Alastor cut him off. "I don't like talking about these things since they've already happened and there is nothing we can do to change that, also the fact we're dead anyways however.."

Angel remained silent so Alastor could speak "It seems...nice to at least talk to someone about these memories, it's been long time since I felt like this so thank you for listening.

Angel smiled "No problem Al, I wish I had a mom like you did, but mine died when I was little. I grew up with my twin sister, older brother and a piece of shit of a dad. There's always order in the house, like in most mafia families. If pop finds you fucking around, you're gonna get it, especially when it came to me.. When he found out I didn't eat carpet, everything changed. I'm just lucky I had ma sister Molly with me cuz I was not gonna survive any more in that house then I do in hell.” he reminisced about all the good things molly did for him since that time, some part of Angel felt like he didn't deserve it.

“Well I'm glad that your sister has taken care of you, I would've loved to meet her” Alastor placed a hand on over Angel's. He turn to look at Alastor. “well maybe ya might, she's in hell too as precious as she is, she's done her fair share of 'work', so if ya like, we could visit her sometime.”

“I'd liked that, dear”.

Angel nodded and got up “You know we've been talking so much about ourselves we haven't had a dance yet, whadda ya say?” 

“Well magic will wear off soon anyway, why spend it whisking the night away”. Alastor got up and with a snap an old 1930's radio appeared put a hand out “Would you like this dance?”

Angel placed his hand in Alastor's and an arm around his next while Alastor placed his arm around angel's waist . They started to dance as the radio played a old slow song to compliment the atmosphere. As the moon continued to shine down on the two, they danced and even sang the songs playing.They staring into the other eyes, thinking of no one but themselves. As the song was coming to end, Angel was about to break the hold until Alastor, shockingly dipped angel and placed his lips on his. Angel was shocked but slowly accepted it. Their first kiss. Alastor brought them back up and broke the kiss. 

“Wow.. that was great” Angel smiled, feeling a bit flushed from the kiss.

“Indeed, we should do it more often” Alastor continued to stare at Angel until sensing a power drain. “Sorry it seems our time is up but it's fine I'm sure your dying to to go back” Alastor laughed.

Angel groaned “geez...way to ruin the mood, Al”.

“What? It's no skin off my bones” At the distance, you can hear an audience laugh track from the radio. Alastor just laughed more, enjoying his puns.

Angel sighed "You are so lucky I love you", Angel held on to Alastor as the moon shined down.

"Je t'aime, mon ange".

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted .Tell me what you think, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
